Mais de Perto
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Doía. Dava raiva. Por mais que não quisesse, e não pudesse, se sentir assim.


**N/A:**

Presente pra minha querida boneyking-ofnowhere. sz Obrigaaada por tudo! *u*

Eu acho que o meu foco aqui foi a subjetividade e a competição entre os dois. Gostaria de ter dado mais ações pra ela, mais atitude, mas achei que estragaria a mágica. Enfim... Não tenho certeza se a ação em si ficou boa, mas foi feito de coração. UAHAUHAUAHAUA Eu disse que essa coisa de três é tecnologia demais pro meu ser. ))):

Mas de qualquer forma, espero ter agradado!

PS.: flor, tomei liberdade de enfiar aí no meio um pedacinho daquela tua outra ideia. Achei que fosse gostar!

* * *

_Toma um fósforo. Acende teu cigarro!  
O beijo, amigo, é a véspera do escarro,  
A mão que afaga é a mesma que apedreja._

(DOS ANJOS, augusto)

* * *

Ele assistia a tudo aquilo com uma sombra desconhecida envolvendo-o. A coisa começou botando (como quem não quer nada) a mão comprida cheia de dedos esqueléticos em seu ombro. Sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e quando Sasuke ouviu aquilo, seus olhos se cravaram com mais atenção na cena que se desenrolava por trás da árvore que se fazia de seu esconderijo.

Sakura estava com aquele outro. Sai. Seu substituto... Francamente, ele com certeza valia mais do que um corpinho magrelo, um par de olhos "inocentes" e um sorriso atrevido. Como se já não bastasse substituí-lo tão vergonhosamente no time, agora estava com ela... _Ela_ que (supostamente) _o_ amava. Amava Sasuke. Em algum lugar dentro dele seu orgulho rachou por ter sido trocado tão facilmente.

Doía. Dava raiva.

Por mais que não quisesse, e não pudesse, se sentir assim.

Enquanto Sakura ria de algo que Sai dizia, aparentando estar se divertindo de verdade, a "coisa" botou o pé em seus quadris e agora as duas mãos em seus ombros, escalando em suas costas. Era negra, sem rosto, silenciosa... Extremamente poderosa e precisa. Certeira. Os olhos ônix de Sasuke, agora nem tão impassíveis assim, olhavam odiosamente o casal. Uma coisa quente borbulhou em sua garganta. Todo o resto sumiu.

Sakura estava encostada a uma árvore agora, as mãos cruzadas nas costas, um sorriso bobo estampado na boca. Sai ficou à frente dela, colando os corpos. Uma das mãos dele na cintura dela, outra nas mexas rosadas. Sakura estava corada, aquele típico olhar de mulher doida pra fazer o animal de duas costas que tenta (sem muito sucesso) esconder isso.

Sasuke sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, e a mão esquelética e sombria envolveu todo seu peito. Um calor estranho pairava na altura de sua cintura agora só de pensar em ir lá e... Por quê? Franziu os lábios. A coisa continuava predominantemente preta, mas oscilando para um verde não muito chamativo vez ou outra.

Deixou que eles se beijassem e se acariciassem durante algum tempo, enquanto a sombra o abraçava e o envolvia com mais força em seus próprios propósitos. Como Naruto deixou que aquilo acontecesse? Algo lhe dizia que não era a primeira vez. Sai era um tanto desajeitado no que fazia. Afobado. Mas havia aquela... Do que chamam? Química.

Quando ouviu o primeiro gemido de Sakura e viu a mão branca de outro homem entre suas intimidades, a escuridão esverdeada já o arrebatou por inteiro numa velocidade quase da luz. Com um grunhido estranho saindo pela garganta, aproximou-se, flexionando os punhos. O casal, ao vê-lo, era puro choque. Mas ninguém disse nada. Especialmente quando ele foi até Sakura, afastou Sai com um empurrão de antebraço, catou-a pelo braço sem medir força e a beijou avidamente.

Desviou seus olhos abertos e hostis para o outro que permanecia próximo, ilegível.

_Minha_.

Num movimento rápido e brusco, Sasuke interrompeu o beijo e ainda com aquele aperto de aço, trouxe Sakura pelo braço de forma que as costas dela se apoiavam em seu peito. Se livrou dos tecidos da parte de cima e explorou bem os seios dela com as mãos, mordiscando e depois chupando seu ombro nu. Pra deixar marca mesmo. Encarou aqueles olhos indecentes.

Sai, em resposta, olhou bem aquela cena. Os olhos verdes eram assustados, atônitos, lutando para não sucumbir e os escuros atrás desses, desafiadores. Viu Sasuke encostar de leve os lábios no pescoço de Sakura e lamber aquele pedacinho de pele. Ela, instantaneamente, derreteu no aperto do Uchiha... Mas seus olhos ainda lutavam para achar que algo muito errado estava acontecendo ali.

De fato, Sai não havia lido aquilo em livro nenhum. Ou visto em qualquer lugar. Não fazia muito sentido, mas... Ele via excitação nos olhos de Sasuke. Não aquela coisa bizarra que lhe causou medo da primeira vez que o vira. Aquele tal do tesão! E isso, ele percebeu com interna surpresa, refletia completamente algo que ele próprio sentia. Lógico que aquilo não era só prazer... Só que começava (ou terminava?) aí.

Ajoelhou-se de frente para Sakura e se livrou das roupas de baixo dela. Atravessou a perna direita torneada por seu ombro, com as mãos livre, entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela para mantê-la no lugar. Posicionou os lábios, a língua, e começou. Sakura gemeu de leve, projetando o quadril para frente, indo de encontro aquele pontinho de prazer. Desistira de pensar sobre aquilo, de achar problema em algo que era tão... _Bom_.

Ao sentir o gosto dela em sua língua, Sai se colocou de pé sem interromper o contato visual com Sasuke – o mesmo que havia sido sustentado o tempo todo. Um olhar que não dizia nada em especial, mas não por isso deixava de ser denso. Uma luta territorial, talvez, que acabou sendo deixada de lado para o estranho prazer causado pelo o calor e a tensão que o corpo de ambos adquiria à medida que Sakura (o ponto em comum) estremecia e explodia para o pós-clímax.

Sai inclinou seu rosto na direção de Sasuke, os lábios levemente abertos. Percebendo quais eram suas pretensões, no entanto, o Uchiha recuou com um olhar severo (e totalmente sexy). Agarrou os cabelos de Sakura e puxou de leve para o lado, presenteando-a com o beijo molhado que era pra ser seu. Sai tinha os olhos abertos mesmo aí, encarando-o o tempo todo.

Não se aguentando mais, Sasuke se desfez das próprias calças, agarrou os quadris da mulher à sua frente e o puxou em sua direção. Usando uma de suas pernas, afastou as dela novamente sem se preocupar em ser delicado. Ela gemeu baixo, com as bochechas vermelhas e quentes. Estava linda assim. E ainda nessa atitude bruta, abriu passagem pelas carnes molhadas dela com as suas. Nisso, rangeu os dentes, fechando os olhos por um breve segundo.

Ao abri-los, tinha o Sharingan ativado.

Sorriu de forma macabra para Sai.

Sai retribuiu com o seu sem nome.

Sasuke moveu o quadril mais uma vez, contendo um gemido.

Sai, segurando o rosto de Sakura entre ambas as suas mãos, beijou-a de novo urgentemente, desejosamente.

Sasuke franziu o cenho numa careta e foi mais fundo, segurando-a firme pelos quadris.

E o contato visual continuava.


End file.
